Kim Tae Yeon (1989)
Profile *'Name:' 김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Also known as:' 태연 / Taeyeon *'Nicknames:' Kid Leader, Taengoo, Taeng, Byuntae, Tae Tae *'Profession:' Singer, actress, radio DJ, MC, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 44kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Older brother and younger sister *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment TV Shows *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Salamander Guru (SBS, 2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo TV Show Theme Songs *''All About You'' - Hotel Del Luna OST (2019) *''All With You'' - Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST (2016) *''Love, That One Word'' - You're All Surrounded OST (2014) *''Breath (Korean Ver.)'' with Kim Jong Hyun - Mimi OST (2014) *''And One'' - That Winter, the Wind Blows OST (2013) *''Closer'' - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''Missing You Like Crazy'' - The King 2 Hearts OST (2012) *''I Love You'' - Athena: Goddess of War OST (2010) *''I Want to Dream With You Forever'' with Girls' Generation - Pasta OST (2010) *''It's Love'' with Sunny - Heading to the Ground OST (2009) *''Motion'' with Jessica Jung, Sunny, Tiffany, and Seo Hyun of Girls' Generation - Heading to the Ground OST (2009) *''Can You Hear Me...?'' - Beethoven Virus OST (2008) *''Day By Day'' with Girls' Generation - Beethoven Virus OST (2008) *''If'' - Hong Gil Dong OST (2008) Movies *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *My Brilliant Life (2014) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) voice *I AM. – SM Town Live World Tour in Madison Square Garden (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) voice Endorsements *Mixxo (2014, with Tiffany & Seo Hyun) *Nature Republic (2013 - present) *B-Ing Collagen (2013 - present) *Banana Milk (2009) *A-Solution (2009 - 2010) *Gamevil Skipping Stone 3 (2007) Recognitions *'2019 34th Golden Disc Awards:' Digital Bonsang Award (Four Seasons) *'2019 21st Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Vocal Performance Solo (Four Seasons) *'2019 11th Melon Music Awards:' Best Ballad (Four Seasons) *'2019 11th Melon Music Awards:' Top 10 Artist *'2018 32nd Golden Disk Awards:' Disc Bonsang Award *'2017 31st Golden Disc Awards:' Bonsang Award *'2016 Golden Disc Awards:' iQiyi Best Female Artist *'2016 Golden Disc Awards:' Digital Bonsang Award (If) *'2016 Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award *'2015 Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards:' Artist of the Year (October) *'2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best Female Artist *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Hallyu Drama OST Award *'2014 Seoul International Youth Film Festival:' Best OST by a Female Artist (You're All Surrounded OST - Love, That One Word) *'2012 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Best Song from a Drama (The King 2 Hearts OST - Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Female Radio Award (Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Radio Newcomer Award (Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Program Production (Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio) *'2008 10th Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Best OST - (Hong Gil Dong OST - If) *'2008 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Hot Radio DJ (Kangin and Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio) with Kang In *'2008 Golden Disc Awards:' Yepp Popularity Award (Can You Hear Me) *'2008 Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Song of the Month (February) (If) Trivia *'KPOP group:' Girls' Generation, Girls' Generation TTS, SM the Ballad *'Education:' Jeonju Art High School *'Languages:' Korean, English, and Japanese *'Casting:' SM Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest (2004) *Hosted radio show Chin Chin Radio from 2008 to 2010 *Made her musical debut as the lead role Kaoru in "Midnight Sun", based on the Japanese novel Taiyō no Uta (2010) External Links *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:KSinger Category:KActress